my motivation
by fefe95
Summary: Klaus confronts Caroline that he has everything to offer her. Caroline is starting to show that she has feeling for him, but she can't even explain to him she does because she is trapped somewhere and doesn't even no where.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction ever! i hope you guys like it :)

After episode 20

The moon calmly sat in the sky, shining its beautiful light on Mystic Falls. No one could have ever guess that the entire vampire bloodline was about to be become extinct, or if there was such a thing. On such a perfect night no one could be even begin to dream about something like that. Mystic Falls… such a peaceful and beautiful place there would be no bloodshed here. If only the people knew the truth.

Caroline stood at her door with Tyler standing in front of her. The gentle breeze blowing made her beautiful blond hair dancing with it. Tyler brushed it away from her lips and kissed her.

"There was enough excitement for tonight" Caroline said.

"You mean with you dancing with Klaus?" Tyler replied in a shallow voice.

" Seriously? " Caroline scowled at him. " When are you going to believe that there is nothing going on between me and Klaus."

" I can't believe I let you dance with him" Tyler replied as he stared off into a horrible flashback of watching her dance with him. Of all the people in the world.

Caroline pressed her lips against his " I love you. You not him."

Tyler couldn't help but smile " I love you too."

She watched him take off before stepping inside and closing the inside she headed straight to her room and closed the door.

"If you say you don't love me then why do still have my drawings of you love?" Caroline spun around finding a British man laying on her bed with his hands behind his head and mischievous smile across his face as he looks up at her.

"What are you …" was she could get out before he cut her off " who me?" he said innocently " Don't mind me sweetness. Just go about your business." He sank his head into the pillow indicating that he wasn't going anywhere. Caroline became flushed with anger. Her face became as red as the dress she was wearing " leave now!" she screamed.

Klaus sprang up from the bed " why?" he ask "so you could be with Tyler?" his faced filled with disgust. "I have a lot more to offer Caroline"

Caroline walked pass him and opened the window "leave." She said once more. He looked at her and she looked down at the floor. "Fine" he said walking away.

Klaus could not even scream out her in time when a hand came up behind her and snapped her neck. Before he could even budge it dragged her out the window. As he desperately tired to catch her, he jumped out the window screaming her name like a mad man. No one was outside. The streets were completely clear and calm. There was no sign of her anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline!" Klaus screamed as he pierced through the dark night looking for her. A cold breeze passes behind him as he spun around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted. He gritted his teeth and made a fist. "Show yourself!" he demanded. His eyes opened up wide as he got his answer. Rick. He stood in front of him smirking as blood trickle down from his lips. "Caroline" Klaus whispered. His faced blazed with anger like a beast. His pointy teeth appeared as he leaped on Rick barely missing the stake as he falls to the ground.

Rick stood over him with a bitter look across his face. "Your mother made me stronger. Stronger than you." he said.

Klaus jumped up from the ground pushing Rick into a tree causing him to fall on the ground. He then brushed the dirt off his shoulder and straightens his tie "No one is stronger than me." He said confidently.

Rick pushed himself up from the ground and laughed "That's not what your little girlfriend said."

Klaus sprinted towards Rick knocking the stake out of his hand and wrapped him fingers around his neck. "What did you do to her?" he said huskily.

Even with Klaus strangling Rick he still manages a wicked grin as he digs his fingers into Klaus' chest. Klaus froze as he tried to catch his breath and to look for a way out but Rick had him in his grasp. "I'll rip your heart out like I did to your blond hair friend" he gave a devilish smirk.

The blood started to boil in Klaus' body as he screamed. With a force he pushed Rick back then bashed his head into a tree. He gripped his hair and pulled his head back. Blood ran down Ricked forehead as if it was a stream. The red sticky liquid dripped onto Klaus hand.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus insisted.

"She's probably dead by now" Rick responded. "All alone in the woods dying slowly."

Klaus punched him to the ground. He picked up the steak and stabbed him below the chest only to find Rick struggling to laugh "Don't you know? I can't die." Klaus bent over and snapped his neck. That should leave him unconscious for a couple of hours.

The moon was still out shinning away as Caroline lay in the wet grass in pain. She was smothered in vervain. Her hands were tied in chains and bind to a tree. Klaus knelt by her side, blinking uncontrollably to stop the tears from this eyes. He smashed the chains into pieces as she screamed out in pain. He inspects the bruises on her and quickly pulled his hand back when he tried to touch her. Her entire body and her clothes were soaked with vervain. He swiftly stripped off his jacket and tried to pat the vervain away, Caroline flinched at his touch. Klaus looked in her and saw the pain she was in.

"You're going to have to take your dress." He said.

Caroline eyes were wide. "What! No." she whined.

Klaus stripped his shirt off as Caroline gasped. "Relax." He smiled as he stood up, he cover his eyes with his hands and turned around. "Let me know when you're finish, will you?"

Caroline struggled to get out of her dress and tried to hold back the screams that were escaping from her mouth. Her eyes fixed on Klaus as she slowly stripped her dress off.

"Need help love?" Klaus ask innocently, still facing the trees.

"No." Caroline scowled.

"You know I don't know why you're getting upset when I'm trying to help" he continued.

"Maybe it's because I'm here getting naked while you're there." She answered.

"How do you think I feel?" Klaus asked. "I'm standing here half naked while you're there gazing at me."

Caroline gasped "What that's not true."

Klaus still had his hands over his eyes, he smirked "Oh don't try to deny it sweetness."

Caroline shrieked in pain. Klaus flinched as if he was the one in pain "Are you…" he didn't even finish his sentence before Caroline answered "I'm fine."

"Silly me." Klaus answered sarcastically "I thought when people scream like that they are in pain, but it's obvious you're fine covered in vervain with blood dripping down, and bruises all over your skin." His voice was getting harder and you could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm done" Caroline said.

Klaus spun around only to find her in his shirt and nothing else. She was still pretty weak and had bruises on her skin. Klaus knelt by her side then cradled her in his arms. He picked her and looked into her eyes. "Rick might be here any minute." He said. Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck then buried her head in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline screamed out in pain as Rick shoved a tree branch into her stomach. She lay in the wet grass in pain. "Please, please stop. I don't know anything." She cried. But Rick ignored her and continued to dig the branch further into her stomach. "This is the only way I can lure him here." Rick spoke harshly. He was of course speaking of Klaus, ever since Ester made him into a beast to kill off the originals. Klaus is the strong, strapping one. He is the one who is invincible. But everyone have their weakness, and his is Caroline. What he would give to save that one precious strand of shiny blond hair on her head.

As the green grass quickly turned red with all the blood gusting out of Caroline, she touched Rick's foot with whatever energy she had left. "Please…" she breathed. Ricked started down at her in a malicious way. "Sorry but vampires don't belong in this world."

Tears flowed down her eyes and she gasped for breath "Then… just… kill… me… now…"

Rick continued to give her a pitiless look "Not just yet." He took out a set of chains from a bag and began to connect her feet to a tree. "You see…" he continued "In order to kill Klaus I have to lure him here to his death. And in ordered to lure him here to his death I need you." Rick continued to wrap her feet in chains.

"He won't come." Caroline wheezed.

"He would for you." Rick answered.

"Why… would a Vampire come for his death?" Caroline shrieked in pain and then continued "Why would an original Vampire… give everything up just to die?"

Rick's eyes were wide. Somehow Caroline had convinced him that Klaus would not show up here tonight. The sun would be up and he would be destroyed if he was it the light. He lifted Caroline's hand "Where's your ring?" he asked. "I don't know." Caroline cried. "I guess I have to kill him before he flees." Rick thought out loud. He took a bottle out from the same bag he got the chains from and poured ravaine all over her before he left.

Caroline screamed out in pain, but even though her body could barely move her brain didn't stop working. She had to get out from there. She bawled as she slowly pulled the branch out from her stomach and then pulled out her ring that was buried beneath her. She struggled to get it on. Her body was score from all the ravaine Rick had soaked her with. Suddenly Rick's voice popped in her head. "He would for you."

"Would Klaus have really come to save me?" Caroline began wondering this "Why me? All those gifts that he got me, all those pictures that he drew for me. Does he really love me? Does he?" Caroline squealed as the ravaine soaked into her wounds.

Caroline jumped up gasping from breath as she put her hand on her stomach. She lifted her shirt up but there was nothing there. It was all a dream about the previous night. She sighed and rested her head on her pillow, then suddenly sprang out of her bed. No wait, it wasn't her bed, and neither was the shirt she was wearing. The entire room was different. This wasn't her room she was standing in. Caroline stood at the window slowly taking in everything. "What happened?" she wondered "Where am I ?" the last thing she could remember was something about Klaus carrying her in his arms. She opened the door and slowly walked downstairs wearing nothing but a shirt.

She looked for anyone who could help, but found Klaus standing by the doorway from the kitchen "Good morning love. How did you sleep last night?" Caroline gasped at the site of him. He was wearing nothing but a pant. Her eyes fixed on his bare chest.

"How…? What…?" she began. Klaus grinned at her confusion.

Then all of a sudden she looked down at her legs. She was wearing nothing else but a shirt. Klaus was wearing nothing else but a pants. They were the only ones in this house and it wasn't hers. Her eyes went wide as she gasped.

"last night." Caroline started "Did we…" she stopped.

Klaus gave a mischievous smile then sprinted towards her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "What do you think love? Did we what?" he grinned and then gave her a wink.

**N/A : So that's it for now guys. Until the next chapter. Please write a review so I can see what all you sweet and talented writers think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline froze the second Klaus kissed her. Klaus on the other hand continued to have that cute but mischievous grin across his smiles.

"We…." She started "We…Did… No it couldn't…we couldn't have…right?"

Klaus walked around her and stood behind her. He pressed his bare chest into her back, then put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He then brushed the hair away from her face.

"You look so much prettier without having hair in your face." He said.

Caroline had a puzzle look on her face. She had no idea what happened. The last thing she remembers was Klaus carrying her in his arms because she was in so much pain. Now he had his arms around her and she was wearing nothing but a shirt. He had his bare chest on her back and he too was wearing nothing but pants. "We couldn't have." She thought. She pushed Klaus arms away from her then spun around and pushed him to the ground then made her way to a door.

"You really want to leave this house wearing that!" Klaus called out lying on the ground.

Caroline was about to step outside before she became paralyze. She stepped back into the house and slammed the door behind her. She dashed towards Klaus who was getting up from the ground and knocked him into a glass table. It shattered as he fell on it.

She pinned him to the ground. Her hands were on his chest and her legs were beside him. Her pointy teeth came out "What's going on?" she scowled at him.

"You're the one who knocked me to the ground." He scowled right back at her.

"What is going on?" a voice said.

Both Klaus and Caroline turned their heads towards the voice and found Rebecca staring at them. Caroline looked down at Klaus and found she was on top of him. She sprang up. Then Klaus followed her move.

Rebekah continued to stare at them "Looks like I walked in at the wrong moment" she looked down at Caroline legs. "I'll just go." She said walking out.

"It's not what it looks like!" Caroline called out towards Rebekah.

Rebekah spun around "Then what is it?"

"I honestly don't know what's going on." Caroline replied.

"Right" Rebekah said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes then folds her hands started to walk out again. "There is tons of rooms in this house!" she yelled as she walked out.

Caroline looked at Klaus to answer the questions she was seeking. Instead she receives a cold look from him. "I guess I'll go pick the glass out from my back and wash the blood away" he said angrily. He dashed upstairs and Caroline was left alone in a huge mansion.

"What am I doing here!" she yelled. She followed Klaus upstairs. She stopped at the close door then opened it. It was the same room she woke up in. she slowly walked inside. "This must be his room." Caroline thought "But where is he?" she jumped at the sound of water coming from behind a door. Caroline slowly walked towards the door and rested her hand on the knob.

**N/A: Don't forget to write a review so I can see what all you sweet and talented writers think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus finally came out from his shower with a towel wrapped around his hip. His chest was completely exposed. Caroline was lying on his bed her eyes widen at the sight of him. She jumped out of his bed and bit her lower lip. As hard as she tries she couldn't help it but to gaze at him. Klaus ignored her as if she wasn't even there.

But as he walked up and looked at her, Caroline face turned as red as a strawberry and her heart beat quickens, his hand reach out and she gasped taking a step backward, waiting in anticipation for him to do something as he moves closer to her.

Her eyes opened up finding him fixing the curtain behind her. She gazes into his eyes but Klaus pulled away and walk towards the door. He pulled open the door "Are you staying or leaving?" he ask. But Caroline continued to gaze at him.

"Are you staying or leaving?" Klaus repeated louder.

Caroline shook her head and folds her hands. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" she yelled.

Klaus slammed the door "Fine!" he said "I'll just go get ready." He put his hand on his towel.

"Wait!" Caroline shrieked "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're the one who wants to stay" Klaus answered.

Caroline dashed pass him. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. "Would you make up your mind already?" Klaus called behind the closed door.

Klaus opened the door thirty minutes later and found Caroline sitting in the hallway with her head rested against the wall, and her eyes closed. Her legs were stretched out and her hands were in her lap. Dried blood still covered her skin. Klaus looked at her and smile. He was no longer angry at her for pushing him into the glass table causing him to bleed.

He knelt by her side and put his lips to her ear "Wake up love" he whispered.

Caroline opened her eyes and blinked at him. Her lips were inched away from his. Klaus held her by her hands and pulled her to her feet, then dragged her into his room.

"Where are you taking me now?" Caroline asked exhaustedly.

"Clean towel is over there." Klaus said pointing to it "Lotion is over there" he continued "Sorry but I don't have a blow dryer or a curling iron" he smiled. "I'll go get you some clean clothes." He said and left the room.

"_What's his problem?_" Caroline thought as she turned the water on. She stood in the shower as the warm water fall on her skin. She scrubbed the stains of dried blood away.

_"He actually thinks I'll fall for him_" she poured shampoo in her hands and rubbed it in her hair. "_Some people just can't take a hint!_" She stepped out of the shower and began drying off.

_"As if I don't have anything better to do than drool over him. I'm with Tyler. Like I even think about him_." She picked up the bottle of lotion and inhaled the sweet fragrance.

"_Him with romantic drawing, saving me from Rick, giving me everything he has, he would even go out of his way so just so I could be happy. He even brought me to his home and gives me his bed to sleep in, a shower, some clothes just so I can be happy_." Caroline smiled "_Him with his cute smile and his intoxicating smell_." She thought dreamily.

Caroline opened the door and pushed her head out scanning the room. When she didn't see anyone walked towards the bed and found the clothes Klaus left for her. It was a white loose dress that fell to her knee. It has a black ribbon around the wits that she tied into a bow in the back.

She stepped outside in the hallway with her hair still dripping wet. Klaus had his back towards her. At the sound of her breathing he turned around. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"_There it is_" Caroline thought "_That cute mischievous smile and that intoxicating scent._"

"Looking good sweetness." He smiled and winked at her.

Caroline blushed and looked on the ground "_What's wrong with me?_" Caroline thought "_He's the enemy… just a very hot, irresistible one!"_

"What's the matter love cat got your tongue?" Klaus teased.

"_Did I actually fell for him_?" Caroline thought.

"You're not going to talk love?" Klaus said "Well I'll make you." He gave her a mischievous grin and pushed her back in his room.

Caroline tripped over the wet towel and fell on the ground. Klaus walked in and closed the door behind him.

Klaus was practically on top of her. His lips were only an inch from hers as he gazes into her eyes.

"What's the matter love?" he asked.

"You" Caroline whispered.

"Me?" Klaus asked leaning in even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline could feel his cool refreshing breath on her lips as he lay on top of her. She made no attempt to move a muscle to get him off of her. Her hands lay lifelessly over her head. His chest on her breast and their legs were tangled together.

"_How could I have feelings for Klaus" _Caroline thought as she gazed into his eyes.

"And why am I the problem love?" Klaus finally ask breaking the silence between them.

"I'm with Tyler" Caroline answered.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Klaus insisted.

Caroline could not answer. She was still lost in his eyes, trying to figure out where in the world all these feeling for Klaus was coming from.

Klaus slide his hands up her waist lightly touching her body, causing her to shiver from his soothing touch. As he traveled up to her hands he slipped his fingers between hers and lifted his head to get a full view of her face.

"Have I ever told you much I fancy you?" Klaus said smiling down at Caroline.

The second after that question Caroline melted. His seductive smile, intoxicating eyes and cute dimples that he was giving her made it impossible for Caroline to think for him as the enemy. That breathtaking accent that he has, no wonder he gets everything he wants.

He leaned in once again and kissed the top of her forehead. Then he rolled off of her and lay beside her in silence.

"I know you are with Tyler." Klaus finally spoke up.

"Then why do you keep trying to win me over?" Caroline questioned.

"We belong together" Klaus answered confidently.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she sat up looking down at Klaus "Why would I want to be with a person who only causes destruction and misery to everyone, especially my friends?"

"Ouch!" Klaus said as he sprang up from the floor. "You really don't know me, do you love?"

Caroline gave him a blank face as she looked up at him.

Klaus smiled at her expression "That was all in the past love. Just like when you gang up with your little friends and tried to kill me. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Oh so you're not trying to make your army of hybrids now?" Caroline demanded

Klaus did not answer he slowly turned away and walked towards the window.

At his silence Caroline pushed herself off the ground with her hands "Well maybe you deserve what you'll get!" she yelled.

Klaus spun around "Oh so every big and bad blood sucking Vampire deserve to have their heart ripped out?" His blood boiled and the anger in his voice rose.

"Well if they're a big and bad blood sucking Vampire then yeah they deserve to have their heart ripped out" Caroline answered.

Klaus face filled with disgust as he stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going now?" Caroline screamed behind him.

Klaus spun around and give her his classic mischievous grin "To give that rippa what he deserve" he swung open the door and left.

Caroline eyes were wide "Stephen!" she yelled.

She raced after him but Klaus what an original Vampire so he was much stronger and faster than she was. He was probably ripping Stephen's heart out by now. Ripping the heart right out from a ripper.

Caroline banged on the door with all strength screaming Stephen's name. Damon opened the door with a mocking smile

"Haven't anyone ever thought you how to knock instead of banging on someone's door" he said.

Caroline ignored him and pushed him aside as she dashed inside the house "Where's Stephen?" she asked breathlessly.

At the sight of him Caroline raced towards him and collapse at his feet.

"You're fine" she sighed.

Stephen and Damon exchange a confused look. Stephen gently pulled Caroline to her feet and walked her to the couch.

"What's going on?" Damon blurted out

"Klaus was on his way to rip Stephen's heart out. He was pretty angry. I would stay away from him" Caroline told them.

"How do you know that?" Stephen asked.

"Because he said so. He told me that himself!" Caroline answered.

"When?" Stephen continued his questions.

"I don't know a few minutes ago …" Caroline reply.

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because I told him that he's going to get whatever he deserves." Caroline answered barely whispering.

"When did you tell him that?" Damon demanded.

Caroline didn't answer she was lost in thought _"when I woke up in his bed with nothing but his shirt on. When I took a shower in his house. When he lay on top of me and kissed me on my forehead. When I gazed into his eyes trying to decide where all my_ feelings for Klaus came from."

"_Maybe I don't know him. Maybe I underestimated him. Everyone does deserve a second chance."_

"He just said that ok!" Caroline snapped "I have to go"

She got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She barely opened it before Damon slammed it shut.

"You're hiding something and I want to know what." Damon demanded

Caroline held her breath and froze.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get out of my way Damon" Caroline scowled at him.

"What are you doing talking to Klaus?" Damon asked. His hand was still on the door in case she tried to run again.

"I ran into him" Caroline lied.

Caroline pushed Damon's hand away then shoved him into the wall. Damon was about to jump on her but Stephen stopped him.

Caroline was out the door walking promptly, swinging both of her hands like a soldier would do as he marched on.

"_What game are you playing Klaus?"_ she thought.

Caroline pushed open the door "Where is he?" she demanded.

Kol and Rebekah looked at each other. Kol was in front of a mirror combing his hair. At the sight of Caroline he grinned.

"You two really hit it off last night didn't you?"

Caroline ignored the question "Where's Klaus?" she asked nicely this time.

Kol continued to grin as he took a seat next to Rebekah. He picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. Rebekah stretched her legs out on the coffee table and folds her arms. Kol and Rebekah both glance at each other and then at Caroline. Caroline just stood in the door way waiting for an answer in the awkward silence.

Kol turned towards Rebekah and started a conversation as if Caroline wasn't even there.

"Why wouldn't they hit it off last night?" he began "Klaus brought her home and took her straight to his room"

Caroline eyes went wide "_Does everyone know about this?"_ she thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kol and Rebekah continued their conversation.

" All I saw was that Klaus wasn't wearing his shirt because Caroline was wearing it." Kol took a mouthful of his wine and then continued "she wasn't wearing anything else. He just took her right up to his room."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "You think that will scar you for life? This morning when I walked in to the living room I found Klaus laying on the floor with her on top of him."

Caroline turned red with embarrassment _"S o I guess every does know about this?" _she thought.

Caroline slowly backed away and bumped into a vase causing it to fall and shatter into pieces.

Rebekah looked at her "Oh you're still here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah she came in here looking for Klaus" Kol answered.

"He's in the woods." Rebekah told Caroline.

Caroline muttered thank you and then left. She was still pretty embarrassed about the conversation Kol and Rebekah was having about her. But somehow no matter how hard she tried to keep it down, a smile escaped her lips thinking about what happened between her and Klaus.

Klaus was on his knees going through Rick's bags. He was in the same spot that he rescued Caroline from. He dangled the chain from his hand. "You're going to pay for this Rick" he whispered.

He suddenly stood up and spun around. "Have I ever told how dazzling you look in the sun?" he said beaming with joy at the sight of Caroline.

Caroline's face reddening. She looked at Klaus. He was still gripping the chain strongly in his hand. Caroline moved closer to him and took it from him then dropped it in the grass.

"Thank you for saving me last night" she smiled at him "I honestly don't think I would be standing here if it wasn't for you"

Klaus smirked as he moved her to her filling the gap between them. Caroline took a step back but Klaus caught her around the waist with his hand and pulled her to his chest so that she can't go anywhere.

"Kol said that last night you took me upstairs and you know… did stuff…" Caroline blushed.

Klaus grinned "What do you think?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "You said that before"

"I'm saying it again" Klaus said with a wink

That wink just took her completely off guard. Caroline bit her lip and blushed. She forced herself to look down from his face but her eyes got stuck at his chest.

"Well…" she started "I was kidnapped by Rick and almost tortured to death. Then you came"

Caroline lifts her head and gaze into his eyes "…Then you came and saved me. You gave me your clothes. I was so weak you carried me in your arms." Caroline smiled as the memories came back to her "Then you took me to your bed and try to wipe away the dry blood that was on me. I was so sleepy I must have fallen asleep. So we didn't sleep together after all."

"Unfortunately" Klaus said pouting

He buried his lips in her ears "you got nothing to worry about then sweetness"

His voice was so soothing that she let her head fall and rest on his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating aroma. Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

Caroline lifted her head and gaze at his perfectly shaped lips. Klaus looked down at her and slowly leaned in.

Caroline just stood there. She was not about to make a protest if he was going to kiss her and by the looks he was giving her she was expecting a kiss any second now.

Caroline continued to gaze at his lips as it moved closer but her eyebrows creased together when the perfectly shaped lips stopped.

"_Wait. What's the hold up?"_ she thought.

**N/A : Okay that's it for now until next time. Don't forget to write a review so i can what you guys think ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : Just wanted to say YOU GUYS ROCK! with all your sweet reviews and alerts and everything! It's so inspirational! anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Klaus stopped, just last night when he was about to kiss Caroline had looked the other way, giving him the cold shoulder and a disgusted look.

Klaus gazed into her eyes deciding what to do next. The big bad alpha male was afraid he would get rejected… again? This was nothing new.

A sad expression started to appear on his face. Of course, only Caroline has that effect on him. To not only let him think and feel his emotions but to let his emotions over come him as well. To let him feel like a human being instead of a blood sucking beast that wanted to be killed by everyone. She was his motivation for the world a chance and being normal.

Caroline smiled and gently wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved closer to him. She rests her forehead on his. She gave him a wink the one he knows very well since he always give her one. Klaus flashed his classic mischievous smile and pressed his lips onto hers.

Instantly, they both felt that electrifying attraction as their lips locked together. Klaus gently pushed Caroline into a tree and barricade her with his hands so she can't go anywhere. He gazed deeply into her eyes.

Caroline stood gazing at him breathlessly as he moved in once again kissing her. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and cling on to him as Klaus was convinced she wouldn't go anywhere.

He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him as if it was possible for them to be closer than they were. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and Klaus stroke her legs.

Finally, Caroline broke away trying to catch her breath. Her legs were still tightly around his waist and he was still holding her.

"Whoa…" was all she said as she tried to calm herself down.

Klaus just grinned and sealed his lips with hers again.

**N/A : well that's it for now don't forget to review :)**


End file.
